Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Because a resource provider will often provide resource access to many different users, various types of credentials can be used to authenticate a source of the request, as well as to demonstrate that the source is authorized to access a resource to perform a task. Further, certain resources may be restricted from communicating with other resources in the environment in order to provide a higher level of security for those restricted resources, in case one or more unrestricted resources become compromised or otherwise include data or functionality that could negatively impact the security of the restricted resources. A downside to the restriction, however, is that it can be difficult to provide the restricted resources with updated configuration information, which can impact the ability of the restricted resources to function properly if they are using outdated network configuration information.